The Trainer's Legend
by Kuvaisruler
Summary: Illauna is the Legend Hunter, and her adventures will lead her to find the deepest, most dangerous legend there ever will be... the Legend of the Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

So… I have returned from the depths of the void after two years or so to write again! Egads…. Hopefully I can actually finish this one hehe. This little story is about my faaaavorite character (that I made up, of course. If she existed, that would be the uber) Illauna, whom you may have read about if you've been reading my friend Silver dragon 2488's pokemon fics, or a little bit of my own mediocre fics. Anywho, this is the first little bit so please enjoy!

The alarms of the dimly lit complex suddenly started blaring with a deafening ring, red lights flashing on every corner. A fast-moving figure took off down a long corridor, a small bundle in her arms. Men and women in black suits with that trademark red R on their chests chased after the girl, firing their guns in an attempt to stop her. The girl didn't look back, but kept going, even faster now as the heavy metal doors started to close in front of her.

"ILLAUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

That was the last she heard as she slid underneath the door, sealing her off from Team Rocket's forces. Panting heavily, she unwrapped the bundle and stared at an unconscious larvitar. It was covered in a mess of scars and poorly healed wounds, bits of its rock-like hide were absent. If she had not arrived by the time she did, the poor thing would be gone.

"Sheesh… they were probably using you for some sort of super-pokemon experiment… like that other one… Anywho, we need to get you out of here."

Illauna found the doorway out and shielded her eyes from the sun, then pulling out her trademark sunglasses from her jacket and slipped them on. She reached into her belt and pulled out a pokeball, then threw it in the air. A flash of red light came from the ball, and out appeared a dragonite.

"Hiryu, we need to get this guy to a pokemon center fast. Do you think you can make it to the nearest town? This little guy is all that's left in there. Team Rocket must have moved the rest of them to another location."

The dragonite nodded and bent down, allowing Illauna to mount his back. The pokemon lunged forward, and after a few steps, was airborne. Fifteen minutes later, the pair made their landing in Lavaridge. Illauna hurried into the pokemon center and rang for Nurse Joy, handing the bundle over to the resident chansey. Nurse Joy walked in and stared at Illauna, then the bundle and sighed.

"Doing your rescue missions again, I see."

"Well, someone's gotta save those pokemon."

"Well, what do we have this time…"

Nurse Joy lifted a corner of the bundle and gasped.

"Oh my! This one's in terrible shape! Chansey, prep the examination table."

The chansey nodded and rushed off, leaving Nurse Joy with the bundle.

"I'm appalled… out of all the pokemon you have brought to me, this one is by far in the worst condition… why would anyone do such a thing?"

Illauna sighed and glanced at the poor larvitar.

"All they want is money and power, and they don't care how they do it."

Nurse Joy nodded her head, "That was a rhetorical question, dear. Now then, I will give you a call when this guy is in stable condition. I will also check the registries for any missing larvitar."

Illauna nodded and watched as Nurse Joy took the pokemon into the back room. She tugged on her black leather jacket and dusted off her blue jeans before heading out the door to a waiting dragonite. A small crowd had gathered to see the dragonite, as they were a rare sight. Illauna pulled out a pokeball and withdrew Hiryu as she made her way to the nearest inn.

Elsewhere…

"I want that little bitch found NOW!"

"But sir, we have no idea where she could have gone, it's impossible to track her."

"No excuses! I want recon and surveillance teams to sweep the four corners of the globe to find her! I also want updated information! Do you understand?!"

"...Yes, sir…"

"Good, now get out of my sight!"

Giovanni glared at the poor admin as he ran out the door. HE sighed and slumped into his chair, his fingers rubbing his temple.

"…That child should not have betrayed me…"

Back at the inn, Illauna checked into her room and dropped her backpack against the wall. She fell on her bed face-first and heaved a heavy sigh. Rescuing pokemon from bad trainers was easy, but actually breaking into one of many Team Rocket bases, disguising herself as a Rocket, starting a kitchen fire for distraction, breaking the code on the holding cells, getting the larvitar and escaping was much more difficult. She rolled over and glanced at the phone, then reached out lazily, picking it up and started to dial.

Miles away, on a large ranch outside of Pallet Town, a phone rang. A woman with short, black hair in a bun picked up the phone.

"Lorunter residence, Mayra speaking."

"Mom? I need you to send me some clothes, please."

"Oh, Illauna! How are you, honey? Is the training life going well for you?"

"Yeah, it's going great. I just rescued a larvitar today."

"Honey, you know your father and I don't like it when you go out doing risky things like that."

"Mom, life is all about taking risks…"

Mayra Lorunter sighed and smiled a bit. Her own daughter was lecturing her.

"Alright, what exactly are you looking for? I know it can't be clothes."

"…I need Alpha Team. Also, I'm sending Hiryu back for some rest."

"Alright, dear, get to a terminal and I will send them right over."

Illauna said goodbye to her mother and wandered downstairs to the waiting transfer terminal. After confirming the address the pokemon were being sent from, she hit a small black button. Six pokeballs soon materialized, one after another. These pokeballs contained the most powerful pokemon team Illauna has ever assembled, hence the name Alpha Team. She placed the pokeballs around her waist and placed the dragonite's ball on the terminal and sent it away. She wandered upstairs again to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Alright guys, we need to find out where Team Rocket took those pokemon."

She took a ball from her belt and threw it up in the air, an alakazam materializing out of it.

"Ally, do your thing. Vesta, Deadlock, take to the skies."

Two more balls revealed a charizard and a scizor. Illauna watched as they escaped through the balcony doors, then took the remaining pokeballs and sent their inhabitants out.

"Segalla, Groz, and Hagen, do whatever it is you guys do best."

Out of the pokeballs appeared a sneasel, a feraligatr, and a mismagius. They nodded and took off in separate directions... though the guests found it odd that a feraligatr was using the door to get out. She sighed and collapsed once again on her bed. The day had been rather tiring, and she soon fell asleep.

And that's it for chapter one! Wee. Hope you guys enjoyed! Seeyas!


	2. Discovery

Hello again, it's been a while since I've updated anything, really. My old computer died and we had to get a new one… with Vista, of all programs /shudder. Never get Vista! EVER! Meh. Well, here we are in the second chapter of Illauna's rather loooooooong story.

CHAPTER TWO: DISCOVERY

Illauna awoke to a clamor downstairs. Sooner or later her charizard burst through the door in a panic, cut and bruised all over. Illauna leapt out of bed and tried to calm the pokemon down.

"Geez, the way you're acting, you'd think someone was coming at you with a fire hose! What happened? And where's Deadlock?"

The charizard took a few deep breaths and collapsed to the floor. She barely murmured out the words Illauna dreaded to hear.

"Deadlock… dead…"

Illauna froze, then turned around slowly and sighed. Deadlock was a recent capture, and was all too eager to help with the fight against Team Rocket, being a victim himself. Illauna didn't bother with the details, not wanting to stress out the poor charizard even more. She sat on the bed and put her face in her hands and pondered a moment.

"Well… what did you manage to find out..?"

After a while, Vesta managed to speak.

"Th... there's a large facility… underwater… south… south of Mossdeep… trailed a submarine... then… then….."

The charizard burst into tears, and the only thing Illauna could do was pat her on the back in an attempt to comfort her. Illauna turned to Ally, the alakazam.

"Ally… have you been able to pinpoint the actual location of this facility?"

He hummed for a bit, then opened one eye.

"Yes… its coordinates are approximately fifty point-three miles south of the island and about point-seven miles underwater. I have alerted the others… they are on their way back."

Illauna nodded and pulled on her jacket, placing her sunglasses over her eyes.

"Let's get to it, then. Get Groz, he'll be of good use."

The alakazam nodded as he teleported the three away to Mossdeep. Upon their arrival, they headed for the southernmost part of the island.

"Tell Groz to meet us down there. I'm sure he'll have fun getting inside."

She glanced up at the sun and squinted a bit, then looked around the beach. Soon, Segalla and Hagen approached, but they were carrying something. As they got closer, the object was revealed to be the baby larvitar she had rescued earlier.

"This guy insisted on followin' us. We told 'im no, but nope. Lil' guy is stubborn. Must 've broke outta the center."

Illauna frowned and glanced at the larvitar. His wounds were already healing, and he had a stupid grin on his face. She couldn't help but smile at that.

"You wanna help too, hmm… Well, unfortunately you're too young to be wandering around raiding Team Rocket bases. Maybe when you're older."

The larvitar pouted and tried to waddle over to Illauna to prove that he was capable, but he fell flat on his face after about two steps.

"Looks like you're on babysitting duty, Segalla."

"WHA?! I ain't 'sittin no baby!"

"Too bad. Do it."

The sneasel muttered and kicked at the ground before dragging the poor larvitar off. Hagen floated over to Illauna.

"I am ready to offer my services… who are we waiting on?"

Illauna glanced around and blinked.

"Nobody, really… Vesta will have to stay here with Segalla, though. You know how she hates the water."

Illauna nodded towards the poor charizard, who had climbed a palm tree to escape the ocean waves. Illauna nodded at Ally, who created a bubble shield around the three and led them into the water. They floated along casually through the murky depths, various water-types swimming around them. They floated past a vast cavern, which attracted the interest of Hagen.

"I wonder if anything lives down there?"

"Yeah. His name is Kyogre. Believe me, that was not a fun experience with Team Aqua. Though he has calmed down now, and has been through my training regiment, so noboy should be able to capture him again."

"Even you?"

"Even me. Though sometimes they like to challenge me to that to see if they're really all that powerful. Sometimes I catch them again, sometimes not."

"What do you mean by them?"

Illauna shrugged.

"I mean all the legendary pokemon. I've almost caught them all, and at least once with those I have already captured. They go through a strict and difficult training program that I have developed. It's designed to strengthen them by at least ten times, so other people can't capture them."

"Isn't that a bit selfish?""Nope. Always remember my motto: Humans are Evil. There's no limit to what we can do in terms of cruelty, and if someone else got their hands on them…"

Her voice trailed off and she left that at that. The alakazam focused more and they shot faster through the water. Eventually, a large building appeared in view and they floated to one of the submarine docking bays.

"Wow… Giovanni's been busy. This place is huge. Groz isn't here yet, otherwise there'd be carnage everywhere. Hagen, I want you to do some careful recon, go into your ghosty mode and see where they're keeping any pokemon prisoner."

Illauna stepped onto the metal platform as the psychic bubble broke. Hagen nodded and vanished, heading off to the northern part of the facility. Ally floated silently alongside Illauna, then spoke softly.

"…Are you afraid of what they're going to do to you if you get captured?""Always. After what I've taken from them from all these years, they'll torture me until I lose the will to live."

The alakazam nodded grimly, then turned his head sharply towards the left side of the docking bay.

"We have visitors…"

Illauna glanced around, looking for a place to hide as the alakazam floated to the ceiling and hid in a dark corner above the support beams. She scrambled for some cargo crates and hid herself behind them. She peered carefully from out behind them as she observed two grunts walk in, a boy and a girl.

"Sheesh.. Giovanni's really pissed today, isn't he?" The boy asked.

"Yeah… it's that traitor girl again. She broke in to one of our desert labs and stole off with one of the latest super-pokemon experiments. A larvitar."

"Dang… can you imagine how strong it'll be once it evolves into a tyranitar?"

"Yeah… pretty incredible. It's also hard to believe that she got in without any alarm going off."

"Well, from what I've heard, she used to be a member of Team Rocket herself. Got promoted to Admin, then something happened that set her heart to the goody-side."

Illauna frowned as she overheard their conversations, remembering full-well what happened. She glanced up at the ceiling, then spoke aloud in her mind.

Ally, can you use Hypnosis on them? 

Of course I can. 

The two grunts suddenly collapsed, fast asleep. Illauna sighed with relief as she drug the girl behind the crates. A few moments later, she reappeared in the girl's uniform, stuffing her own clothing into a small bag she took along with her.

"Ugh… I need to lose a few pounds… this thing is choking me…"

She muttered and tugged on the collar of the uniform and glanced around. She poked through the boy's pockets and found a passcard, sticking that into a pocket.

"Alright, we've got things easy this time… no hacking or anything. Just act casual."

The alakazam teleported down to her side and nodded, then the two went off down the corridor on the right. A few grunts eyed the alakazam, but none questioned her… yet. There was always that worry. A few moments later, they found that they were hopelessly lost. Hagen poked his head through the wall and shook it, revealing that he found nothing.

"Where could it be…"

Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. Illauna yelped and turned around to find herself staring at an Admin.

"I'm sorry, sir, I get startled easily. That and I'm not used to being underwater, I was just transferred here as well, and being in an unfamiliar environment takes tolls on my nerves," Illauna stammered out.

Thankfully the Admin understood her "predicament," and after some small talk, he pointed the way to the secret lab. Hagen trailed behind them, still invisible. Illauna sighed with relief and found herself still shaking after the encounter.

"Ugh… thank God that he didn't ask for paperwork…"

"That could still be a bad thing… this whole thing might be a trap," Ally said.

"I'm fully aware of the risks I am taking… and if something goes wrong, I want you to teleport everyone out, and leave me behind. And do it quickly, before they use their dark-types to take you both out. I will not have you guys suffer for my mistakes."

Illauna looked over her shoulder sternly at the two, then continued walking. After several yards down a dark and narrow corridor, they came upon a sealed door labeled "LABS: RESTRICTED AREA. ANYONE NOT ON THE LAB TEAM WILL BE PUNISHED UPON ENTRANCE." Illauna was able to use the passcard to get inside. What they walked in to looked like something from a nightmare.

Twisted, indiscernible forms of what seemed to be people with twisted, familiar features hung suspended in several tubular chambers. As Illauna glanced around, she spied some papers and flipped through them, and as she read, her eyes went wide with horror.

"…Oh my God… that bastard is trying to combine humans with pokemon now… those poor people…"

She stared around at the tubes for a moment, before moving on with staggering steps towards the pokemon section of the labs. As she pushed the heavy metal door open, trying to get the images of the twisted people out of her mind, she came in to a dark room. She fumbled for the lights, and as she flicked them on, she found herself looking down the barrel of a rifle.

Well, that's chapter two hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing it after putting it off for so long x.x anywho, seeyas!


End file.
